The present invention relates to assembly platforms for items that must be partially assembled on site before installation and more particularly to an assembly platform system for ceiling fans for supporting the elements of a ceiling fan assembly during partial assembly of the ceiling fan unit prior too installation of the ceiling fan; the assembly platform system for ceiling fans including a round, cylinder shaped, open-ended, plastic support tube, a fan part support shelf, and a number of insert structures; the round, cylinder shaped, open-ended, plastic support tube having an exterior cylinder diameter, three telescoping leg assemblies extending from an exterior cylinder bottom surface, a ring shaped shelf support flange extending around the circumference of the exterior side surface of the support tube and extending outward a first extension distance from the exterior side surface of the support tube, and a fan portion receiving cavity formed within the support tube and accessible through a round opening having an interior opening diameter; the fan part support shelf having a round cylinder passage opening having a shelf aperture diameter greater than the exterior cylinder diameter but less than the sum of the exterior cylinder diameter and twice the first extension distance such that the ring shaped shelf support supports the fan part support shelf when the support tube is inserted through the round cylinder passage opening; the number of insert structures each including an insertion flange sized to friction fit into the round opening of the support tube and a fan portion passage opening having a diameter less than the interior opening diameter of the round opening.
It is often necessary to assembly a ceiling fan before installing the ceiling fan. This assembly usually includes the attachment of the blades and in some case a down rod. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an assembly platform system for ceiling fans that supported the various parts and sub assemblies of the ceiling fan while other parts are sub-assemblies of the ceiling fan are attached prior to installing the ceiling fan.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an assembly platform system for ceiling fans for supporting the elements and sub-assemblies of a ceiling fan assembly during partial assembly of the ceiling fan unit prior too installation of the ceiling fan; the assembly platform system for ceiling fans including a round, cylinder shaped, open-ended, plastic support tube, a fan part support shelf, and a number of insert structures; the round, cylinder shaped, open-ended, plastic support tube having an exterior cylinder diameter, three telescoping leg assemblies extending from an exterior cylinder bottom surface, a ring shaped shelf support flange extending around the circumference of the exterior side surface of the support tube and extending outward a first extension distance from the exterior side surface of the support tube, and a fan portion receiving cavity formed within the support tube and accessible through a round opening having an interior opening diameter; the fan part support shelf having a round cylinder passage opening having a shelf aperture diameter greater than the exterior cylinder diameter but less than the sum of the exterior cylinder diameter and twice the first extension distance such that the ring shaped shelf support supports the fan part support shelf when the support tube is inserted through the round cylinder passage opening; the number of insert structures each including an insertion flange sized to friction fit into the round opening of the support tube and a fan portion passage opening having a diameter less than the interior opening diameter of the round opening.
Accordingly, than the interior opening diameter of the round opening. An assembly platform system for ceiling fans is provided. The assembly platform system for ceiling fans includes a round, cylinder shaped, open-ended, plastic support tube, a fan part support shelf, and a number of insert structures; the round, cylinder shaped, open-ended, plastic support tube having an exterior cylinder diameter, three telescoping leg assemblies extending from an exterior cylinder bottom surface, a ring shaped shelf support flange extending around the circumference of the exterior side surface of the support tube and extending outward a first extension distance from the exterior side surface of the support tube, and a fan portion receiving cavity formed within the support tube and accessible through a round opening having an interior opening diameter; the fan part support shelf having a round cylinder passage opening having a shelf aperture diameter greater than the exterior cylinder diameter but less than the sum of the exterior cylinder diameter and twice the first extension distance such that the ring shaped shelf support supports the fan part support shelf when the support tube is inserted through the round cylinder passage opening; the number of insert structures each including an insertion flange sized to friction fit into the round opening of the support tube and a fan portion passage opening having a diameter less